


Tales of Azkaban

by X2WritersBlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dementors, Gen, Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X2WritersBlock/pseuds/X2WritersBlock
Summary: Azkaban comes with a lot of mysteries. From its very creation, it has been a point of horror for wizards. For anyone that bothers to learn more about it, they regret their curiosity immediately. Why, the intimate knowledge of how dementors are created has invoked more than one self-obliviation.Even in current times, there are still mysteries to be solved. Why is it that Sirius Black has driven the human guards to request to be transferred to any job, even bathing Mrs. Norris, over dealing with him? How do the prisoners manage to keep their souls while staying within the prison with hungry dementors?Some mysteries should have been left alone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tales of Azkaban

There is a tiny island, out in the middle of the sea. This was not the type of island that anyone would want to go to on their summer vacation, nor was it the type of island that anyone would want to claim as their own. It was cold. No, it was beyond freezing. There were no words to describe how bone-chilling it was. The sun never seemed to reach the island. If it had ever looked down on the land, it was so many millennia ago that the sun must have forgotten that it existed. It had a rocky shore that destroyed any boat that dared to think of coming near. Any aircraft that tried to fly directly over it would end up crashing into the icy waters, and there has never been a single survivor.

Because of these occurrences, it should not be surprising that nobody ever wanted to visit this island, let alone linger there for any significant amount of time. This, in the eyes of the British Ministry of Magic, is what made it so perfect. After all, this island was the home of Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Home for every convicted felon that would be best for the public to forget about. 

This island was not always so horrifying. Long ago, before the wizards needed to establish a prison, the island was fairly normal. It still was not as warm and beautiful as many other islands, especially those around the equator. But then, there were some experiments that took place. 

Geoffrey the Ghoulish, was what they called him. Nobody knows what his birth name was, but this was the name he wished to go by. He liked to consider himself a philosopher. He wanted to bend the rules between life and death, and those in between. He wanted to figure out how he could harness certain traits found within magical creatures. How was it that thestrals could only be seen by those who had seen and understood death? Why can’t boys or the sexually active go near unicorns? 

His research led to the discovery of some horrific beings. Before then, beings like lethifolds, poltergeists, and boggarts were unknown to wizards. They lived within a different plane of existence, one that they ruled over. In their realm, fear and depression were spread around like Halloween candy or a prostitute’s case of herpes. But here, within the “Wizarding” Realm, they didn’t have anything like it. 

After these beings were introduced to the realm, strange occurrences began happening. Suicides increased. People began to be murdered, even over petty things like eating the last slice of fruit cake. Crimes were constantly being committed. Muggles began to feel fear when facing their wizarding neighbors. Due to this, the Witch Hunts began. As everyone knows, this led to the creation of the Statue of Secrecy. This in turn created a new problem. Before becoming separated from the muggles, wizards would just use their jails if they needed to imprison somebody. But now, that wasn’t an option. 

Frederick the Foolish rallied the wizards of Britain. He argued for them to create their own prison. There were many arguments that cropped up at his proposal.

Where would it be? Who would guard it? How do we prevent people from taking a portkey out of it?

They turned to Geoffrey the Ghoulish and his island. He didn’t want to give up his island with his experiments. But, the wizards that Frederick the Foolish had rallied didn’t care about his desires. They imprisoned him on his island by conjuring chains to wrap around him, forming into a straight jacket. They bound him to a lethifold, uncaring about his protests. Finally, they sank them both into the sea, wearing only a fragile Bubble-Head charm and his black cloak. With him gone, they crafted the building that would serve as Azkaban. 

Unknowingly, they had set off one of Geoffrey the Ghoulish’s experiments with their actions. He had been trying to tap into the ley lines that were crossing through the island, hoping that by doing this he would have the power to combine all of the realms. Then, he would be able to see what laid beyond their sight, just like the poltergeists and boggarts did. 

It didn’t work the way he intended to do to the interference of the other wizards now on the island. Instead, it almost saved his life. The power unleashed when they disturbed his experiment changed him. Instead of dying a lonely death, his soul became infused with the lethifold he was tied to. Through the two beings combining, the first dementor was born. The chains that had wrapped around him changed with the influx of magic, and now instead of being physically bound, he was magically bound to stay on his island. Thus, there was now a permanent guard for Azkaban. 

Geoffrey the Ghoulish wanted revenge on the wizards that cost him his humanity, his experiments, and his island. He did as much research as he could manage on Death. Ways that people could die, how ghosts were formed, the myths behind the Death Stick. Eventually, through teaming up with a necromancer that was sentenced to Azkaban, the two tried to find out how to create more dementors, without recreating the same accident that led to the initial creation. 

Without this team, Geoffrey the Ghoulish never would have realized that as a dementor he was able to feed on wizards’ souls. This was how he began seeking out his revenge on those who made him lose everything. As horrifying as that discovery was, it wasn’t as awful as their discovery that for them to create more dementors, all Geoffrey the Ghoulish had to do was have sex with whoever he wished to change. This, in fact, was the fate that waited for Frederick the Foolish. Over time, wizards learned how to control the dementors by using things like the Patronus Charm and chocolate. In fact, Henrietta the Brilliant came up with a clever defense mechanism of spraying dementors with hot chocolate.

But this was centuries ago, and now that history has been forgotten thanks to the help of Professor Binns and his horrible teaching skills.


End file.
